A Daddy Is
by Lily Jay
Summary: POEM! RORY gives luke something for a special holiday! r8ing just in case! pleez R&R! implied java junkie!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer! I own nothing!**

**A daddy is…**

* * *

Rory walked into Luke's diner and said "LUKE! Smile!" she held up a camera and he laughed and smiled. She pressed the button and the picture came out and started to develop. "Thanks!" she said, and she ran out the door and back home where she began to cut and paste things together. The picture was placed in the middle. She cut and pasted fabric together onto some craft paper. She then took a piece of paper with writing on it that she had printed off the computer and cut it so it would fit the size of the craft paper and glued it inside. She placed it in an envelope and printed Luke's name clearly on the front. She smiled and climbed into bed falling asleep almost immediately.

The next day she went into Luke's and when she finished her dinner he took her plate away. She left the envelope on the counter and left. Luke came out of the back to find the envelope on the counter he opened it and its contents fell out. It was a card. It was made out of craft paper and flannel fabric. He saw the picture Rory had taken yesterday inside a heart cut in the flannel. He opened up the card and read the poem inside.

_**A daddy is someone who's there for you**_

_**A daddy is someone who always comes through**_

_**A daddy is there to wipe the tears away**_

_**A daddy is there for every birthday**_

_**A daddy is there to pick you up when you fall**_

_**A daddy is around when you need him most of all**_

_**My daddy is special I know this is true**_

_**My daddy is special he always comes through**_

_**My daddy is there to wipe the tears away**_

_**My daddy is there for every birthday**_

_**My daddy is around to pick me up when I fall**_

_**My daddy is around when I need him most of all**_

_**To my daddy who is special in every way**_

_**To my daddy I say happy father's day**_

_**Love, Rory**_

He smiled and a tear rolled down his cheek. He looked up to see her peeking in the window smiling at him. 'Thank You, Rory' he mouthed to her 'You're Welcome' she mouthed back. She walked into the small diner and gave him a hug. He just smiled and hugged her back. He kissed her on the forehead and said, "Tell your mom that I'll be home soon okay?" she nodded and said, "Okay, I will." She hugged him again and said, "Love you…daddy." He smiled and said "Love you too kiddo." She smiled and went out the door into the dark and silent night.

**

* * *

A/N: I hoped you liked it I came up with this in about fifteen minutes so sorry if it isn't the greatest. Tell me what you thought! Thanks for reading!**

**Luv ya all!**

**Trinity**


	2. Author's Note PLEASE READ

Hello everyone,

Lily here. It's been a hard few weeks. I've finished high school, that was fun, but I'm not really pleased with other current events. Plagiarism is on the rise. I write under the same name at Fictionpress and most (if not all) of my favorite authors have been plagiarised. This is not something I can just brush off as one of my poems over there has been stolen too.

Most of the stolen stories appear over here from FP. It makes me sick that people can't just write their own stuff. These people put a lot of effort into their stories and to see them abused like that is DISGUSTING. We have ways of finding plagiarisers and they will be punished for what they have done. Unfortunately so will many other fans who have done nothing but be faithful readers. These stories that have been loved and cherished have been removed from fictionpress **(with LOTS of proof that the original is theirs: timestamps, screenshots, copies, recopies--the works, so think again, thieves)**. Many fans will never read their favorite author's stories ever again.

I'm not sure if my stories will remain on here for much longer. I need to protect myself. This is not done lightly. It may not happen for a few weeks, but you'll probably see a lot of things coming down. I'm sorry if it's your favorite, but I need to do what's best for me.

If you have any questions or comments, please don't hesitate to PM me. I'm not changing my mind, so don't hold your breath.

I thank all of you for the time I've had here. I love you all.

XO- Lily Jay


End file.
